


Day 7 - Snow

by Gika_Black



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gika_Black/pseuds/Gika_Black
Summary: Spencer Reid HATES cold weather. But Aaron Hotchner is there to help him stay warm when the first snow fall.





	Day 7 - Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of my 25 Days of Christmas short stories Challenge.

 

Spencer was cold. Freezing, really. This time of the year, in DC, he was ALWAY cold. And he hated it. He loathed the cold and made sure every one around him knew about that. Everyone on his team knew how much he hated the cold and tried to help him in some way, but most of the time he was so full of statistics about death in cold weather that he barely paid attention to them.

 

Aaron was used to the cold. He grew up not so far away from DC, so the cold weather didn't really bother him. But he was more than aware that Spencer Reid, born and raised in Las Vegas, was not at all confortable in cold weather. Even after quite a few years in DC. Aaron knew how cold Reid could become, it's why he always used some tipo of vest or cardigan ou at least long sleeves, even in the summer months. So he did everything in his power to make sure his lover could survive in the cold weather with a little confort.

 

Spencer and Aaron were laying in front of the fire at Aaron's house. Jack was asleep in his room and the couple was enjoying a late night to just stay together. Spencer had on a flanel pijama and was bundled up in a flecee blanket. Aaron had his arms around him, he was also in a warm pair of pijama, but the fire and Spencer's warmth was more than enough for him.

 

They were both almost falling asleep when Spencer looked out of the window and practicaly jumped from the couch, taking the blanket with him and leaving an astonished Aaron Hotchner behind. He ran for the front door, put his boots on, barely remembered to turn the off the alarm and ran to the back yard.

 

Aaron looked out the window trying to see what Spencer had seen and smiled. It was snowing. The first snow of the season. He went to the door, put his on boots and jacket on and went after Spencer. His lover was laughing and spinning with his face turned upwards, a huge smile in his face.

 

No matter how cold it was, and how miserable Spencer was because of the freezing wind and the need for layers and layers of clothes he had to wear, Spencer Reid loved the snow. Since he was a little boy, he loved hearing his mother tell stories about Christmas and snow and he was in love with the notion years and years before he actually got to see and feel his first snow. So, even when he was freezing, with a blanket around him and snowflakes in his eyelashes he just loved the snow. And Aaron, looking at him from the doorway, fell a little more in love with him.

 


End file.
